


Shelly + Big Wins: a series of sadly unfinished drabbles

by Naem (MistytpedNaem)



Series: De Killer's Youth [6]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistytpedNaem/pseuds/Naem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following prompt on the Phoenix Wright meme:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Winfred "Big Win" Kitaki & Shelly de Killer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Professional relationship, slice of life (hey, a mafia boss & hired killer, anyone?). make that they know each other for a long time, BFF etc</i>
</p><p>
  <i>BP - Shelly is the 1st one to know Winfred's decision to go clean.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Union

Shelly de Killer had never been to a wedding before. He was vaguely aware of how unusual that was, and he was sure he would be questioned for it if anyone knew it, but it was the plain truth.   
  
The environment itself wasn't all that odd - it was, at heart, little more than a celebration much like the ones he had attended in the past. No, the foreignness came from the fact that he had simply been invited. That day, there would be no disguises to wear, no weapons to bear, no cleaning to be done - he was an innocent guest.  
  
The strangest thing was that he had only met the Kitaki family once before. Apparently, that had been enough for the new head, a wide young man around his age (who bore a striking resemblance to an actor from a nice little film he had seen once), to take a liking to him. Caught up in wondering _why_ , Shelly didn't notice the man himself and his new wife approaching.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Winfred asked, his eyes peeking from underneath heavy eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Mr. Kitaki." Nothing he would like to share, anyway. He gave a smile to the wife, a lively round-faced girl. "And this is the lucky maiden, I see."  
  
"Wahahah, what a gentleman! The name's Plum. And _you_ must be that de Killer I've heard so much about!"  
  
Shelly only gets out a vague "uh" before Winfred speaks up again, "You did a good job. Here's hoping we can count on you again."  
  
Realisation suddenly dawns on him. "Ah, is that what you wished to discuss? With all due respect, I would have imagined you could wait until after the celebrations, but if you insist--"  
  
The other man interrupts, stern. "What are you talking about?" A moment of silence that seems much longer for the assassin, and then - "You look like a man who's got his head in the right place. I want you to enjoy this wedding."  
  
... If he insists.


	2. Family

When he thought about it too much, it still puzzled him, so he eventually decided it was best not to. He enjoyed these conversations, anyway. They were fulfilling, but not in the same way that his occupation was. He would have difficulty explaining it, if he had to. Fortunately, nobody asked; Winfred Kitaki didn't need to, and no one else wanted to.  
  
"You said you were the fourth in line, yes?" Shelly smiled, mostly to himself. "What an amusing little coincidence."  
  
"What, you too?" Winfred sounded amused, though his expression didn't show it. "Heh. It's not really a _family_ business in your case, though, is it?"  
  
"Well... No, not exactly. Although that hardly matters... Things work similarly enough, wouldn't you say? You do what you do for the honour - and the sake - of your name."  
  
"That's the general idea." There was disdain in his voice as he went on, "I know some scum who don't give a damn about family or any of those values."  
  
"I imagine that, in many cases, money is the primary motivator, indeed. Sadism as well..." He knew that wasn't the case with Winfred; all he had said wasn't just empty talk. He stood by what he believed and by what he said he believed.  
  
Not that Plum needed the man's protection. This was one of those cases where it was the thought that counted.  
  
A voice broke his train of thought before it could get anywhere else. "What about you?"  
  
Shelly wasn't sure if he understood the question. "... I believe you already know the answer."  
  
"... Shelly."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kitaki?"  
  
He sighed, but went on regardless. "If you ever need anything... You know you can count on me."  
  
He wouldn't understand until much later.


	3. Scars

Shelly knew that his mood had not been the best in the recent days. One factor that did not contribute to its improvement was that Winfred had noticed it as well.  
  
"You need a vacation, Shelly."  
  
He huffed. "Over my handcuffed body."  
  
"If you keep on like this, I might _force_ you to take some time off." There was something in his words that brought to Shelly's mind the image of a sledgehammer striking meat, but that was not what bothered him the most. "You know I could."  
  
What bothered him the most was the concern in the other man's tone.   
  
"By all means, go ahead and _try_."  
  
"Come on, Shelly." Winfred stepped closer. "Tell what's the matter."  
  
"Nothing is the matter."  
  
In fact, there were a number of things making him boil. He supposed that, after twenty years of being in this line of work, there would have to be some point where it became impossible to bear it all. Half his clients were misguided souls he could do nothing for other than his job; the other half were dirt that he begrudgingly respected. The law was no better.  
  
And to top it all off, there was no challenge in anything anymore.  
  
But no, the worst of it was that part of him that told him to be more humble and to please, please, please stay above the dirt he so loved to look down upon and _not letting yourself be so satisfied when the blood hits your skin may be a good start._  
  
Nothing was the matter, said the shallow smile on his face.  
  
  
Two months later, it was Winfred who visited Shelly, unlike usually.  
  
"I heard you had an accident-- where are you?"  
  
"Ah, in the living room," the assassin intervened as the other entered the house. "But do take some care if you're feeling squeamish today."  
  
"Why?" From the way he spoke, it wasn't hard to tell a terrible image had just crossed his mind - "Shelly, please tell me got yourself patched up." At that moment, he found the living room, and his mouth didn't quite close all the way.  
  
"Of course I did." The line of stitches down his face was still fresh and red, a due and visible lesson.  
  
After Winfred managed to regain his composure enough to give him an earnest stare, the assassin spoke again:  
  
"Well, yes, I admit that I tried to fix the problem myself, at first." He ignored the other man's alarmed expression and continued, "However... It soon became obvious that I would not be able to. Luckily, I happened to quickly stumble upon a good doctor."  
  
"You could've gone to that one I've told you about before."  
  
He glanced away to disguise the noticeable raise of his eyebrow. "I mean no offence, but I cannot bring myself to trust this Dr. Meraktis. No, I quite literally stumbled into another man. I doubt you know him, but he seemed to be a good professional."  
  
Winfred sighed, and it was hard to tell if he was amused or not. "What'd you tell him?"  
  
"I thanked him and told him that, in the future, he should take some care regarding who he works with." Shelly's amusement, however, was palpable. He had already had some time to come to terms with the accident. "As any decent man should have."  
  
Finally, he let out a short, dry laugh. "You'll never change, will you?"  
  
"I do hope that is not the case." For a moment, the smile he usually presented had more wrinkles and sincerity to it. "I would rather not go through an experience quite like this one again."


	4. Life

Some weeks later, after normalcy and routine had returned (and the assassin found himself welcoming it, despite everything else), Shelly's new cellular phone buzzed in his pocket.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Kitaki," he answered in a whisper.  
  
Winfred hesitated before asking the first thing that was on his mind. "Are you... in the middle of something?"  
  
"Oh, no, I am just about done," he answered as he set his signature card on the floor. "Although I must admit that, regardless of that, this may not be the best time for you to call. I have my hands quite full now, you see, and since I am still, ah, recovering, I thought it would be best not to take on more tasks than I could handle--"  
  
"Oh, Shelly." He chuckled shortly. "Get your mind out of there." And then, there was barely contained glee in his voice: "Plum's pregnant. I'm gonna be a father."  
  
"... Oh." De Killer froze for a prolonged moment until he remembered that he was supposed to be leaving the scene. "Er." What was he supposed to say in this sort of situation?  
  
"You there?"  
  
"Yes." He blinked, still feeling oddly stunned. "... Congratulations."  
  
He could almost see Winfred looking at him with concern on the other side of the line - that man always did that at times like these, and he always did his best to disregard it. "Listen, it's still a bit early to be thinking about stuff like this, but... I was wondering if you'd like to be the godfather."  
  
His entire body skipped a beat.  
  
"I'm... terribly sorry. I can't keep talking right now, I am... short on time." He gulped. "I _will_ call you later, as soon as I can. Er... Goodbye."  
  
Shelly de Killer sat and stared at an undefined point in the distance, having left the building just as he hung up.  
  
He can't accept this request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://i.imgur.com/Zt6ha.png
> 
> WOW THIS IS AN OLD DRAWING


End file.
